


A Quest for Revenge

by DarthRamette



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRamette/pseuds/DarthRamette
Summary: The journey of Sith Warrior Key'jaren from acolyte to Wrath.





	A Quest for Revenge

Key’jarten was born five years after the end of the First Galactic War to two very powerful Sith Lords, Darth Baras and Darth Skol. At an early age she demonstrated a strong affinity for the force just like her parents. She was doted on by both but especially her father. Even as Baras still did the bidding of master, Darth Vengean, he never forgot his daughter. Each planet he visited he would always bring back a souvenir to give to her. 

As she got older her talents in the force continued to expand. She took to light saber training easily and mastered simple forms quickly just like her father had. He was a supreme duelist and it seemed his daughter would follow in his footsteps. However she also enjoyed reading and learning like her mother. Key’jarten was the perfect blend of her parents, a budding scholar warrior. 

This bliss was not to last for any of them. Jedi Warrior Noman Karr, along with Jedi Knight Xerender launched a personal strike against Darth Baras and his family. The goal was to kill Baras and take his daughter to be raised as a Jedi. The intelligence they had was outdated so when they attacked, only his wife and child were home. Darth Skol fought valiantly but she was killed. Her death was not in vain as Key’jarten was able to escape and hide. Upon hearing about the attack on his family Baras rushed back to find his wife dead and child injured and traumatized. 

A week later Darth Baras buried his wife and with him a small part of his heart. An unending desire for revenge against Karr and Xerender was born in Darth Baras and he would go to no ends to achieve that revenge. However knowing that he would never be the father he should be to his daughter after losing his wife he sent her off to the preparatory academy on Ziost, she was 11. During her time on Ziost until she was sent to Korriban and the Sith Academy proper she had sporadic contact with her father, and even then it was very brief. An anger towards, Karr, Xerender and her own father began to fester inside of her, driving her to avenge her mother’s death and upstage her father. 

This is her journey through the Sith Warrior story and beyond...


End file.
